In the Midst of Everything
by blade99948
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Tell me what you think...


_In the midst of everything, there is nothingness. Wherever there is light, there is dark, and where there is hope also lies despair. Imagine a world which one cannot enter at will. This world is not another reality; merely it is a place where we can let our souls have a chance to be at ease. At times this place can be a place of great joy, while other times it can be a place of suffering and torment. This place, this world, has significance to the lives we live each and every day. This place is of course where we dream. _

_In this world, in the world that which we dream, rests a young boy. Settled down in the comfort of his bed he sleeps. This boy happens to be very special. Unfortunately, like most boys his age, he has no friends, no family, and almost no one to talk to. The only person who happens to have a close relation at all is his brother. This particular boy happened to be an orphan at a very young age, constantly facing hardships throughout his youth. In spite of all the pain and sorrow this boy has suffered, for now, he sleeps. _

_And dreams. _

_This young boy, like all boys his age, has a name, unique in its own right. This boy's name is Seto. In every respect Seto does share similar characteristics of other children. He likes to read, write, play games, and all other amusing activities. Sadly, other children find him intimidating and do not talk to him. With each passing day, he goes to school like everyone else, and then he goes home. Seto is alienated by everyone else. Or, is it he who alienates himself from his classmates? Either way, Seto is happy with his life, even with his heart as cold as ice._

_And he prefers it to be that way._

_That is the life of Seto Kaiba, a boy aged sixteen years. He spends most of his time with machines, computers, and other technologies that are as distant to human contact as possible. His only human friend in all the world is Mokuba, his younger brother, who also was with him during the bleak, more depressing times. Of all the worries in his life, his brother is the only person to stick by Seto, and Seto is the only person in the world to which he'll do the same._

_Indeed, his heart is pitiless and cruel._

_But for now he rests in slumber. And dreams._

_**Do you remember that fateful day, the day at the orphanage?**_

What?

**_The day that Gozaburo came to visit?_**

What about it?

_**Do you remember the smile on your face when he agreed to adopt you?**_

**_So you do remember?_**

The past is not something I usually like to talk about.

**_And why is that?_**

...You wouldn't understand. By the way, who are you, and for that matter where the hell am I?!

_**Someplace safe? Look around, Seto, doesn't this look familiar?**_

You didn't answer my question.

_**Hush now, there'll be time for questions later. Just take a look around.**_

_Seto takes a look around. He realizes he's at the orphanage some several years earlier. Kaiba remembers being brought back here before, during the time Noah, his deceased half-brother, brought him, Yugi, and others to his virtual world just before the Battle City tournament finals. Noah brought him here, his soul entrapped within the virtual world, along with Mokuba. Here is where it all started. Some of his earliest memories where of this very place. In fact, he can't recall anything of his birth parents or anything before the orphanage, at least very clearly. All he Seto knows is that his parents passed on when he and Mokuba were very young. The orphanage was his home. A very depressing home at that. Here, Mokuba and he were bullied constantly by the other stray children. It wasn't until Gozaburo won the world chess tournament that he decided to donate all of his winnings to the orphanage. The day Gozaburo came to visit the orphanage to deliver the check was the day that Seto made the ultimatum, an ultimatum that would be their ticket out of that foul place. Should Seto defeat Gozaburo in a chess match, he would have to adopt both Seto and Mokuba. Being a genius at chess, Kaiba was able to counter Gozaburo's attack, and successfully defeated the world champion. He remembers it well, alright. But why is he here? Kaiba walks toward the once-forgotten reminiscence of his past. Children are playing on the playground; some are hanging upside-down on a branch of a nearby tree, while others run about joyfully playing tag. As he gets closer he sees himself. When he and Mokuba were brought back to this place before, he didn't see much of this. Instead, it was mainly him defeating his would be adopted father in the chess game. He wasn't exposed of much of the lifestyle that came with being an orphan. How long were he and Mokuba without a true family? He never new, and he didn't care._

_Kaiba walks up to a corroded, metal fence that blocks off the playground to the outside. As he looks around, he notices a small boy reading contently by himself. It takes him only a second to realize that that small boy is his younger self. Next to him, another younger boy, plays with a toy truck in the dirt. Mokuba. Always together, no matter how far apart. That's the way it always was with them. Mokuba was, and will always be, the only person who will truly matter to him. Still, why is he here again?_

I've already seen this, so if this little magic show has a point, let's get to it already!

_**Hmm, you and Mokuba sure have always been close.**_

What?

_**Look at the two of you. You sure do love each other. You never let him leave your side!**_

Look, psycho, I'm a busy man with a corporation to run, I don't exactly have the kind of time to stroll down memory lane. Besides, I have a business meeting I need to attend so...

_**What's the rush, Kaiba? They say that when you dream, you can live another life that spands a thousand years and you can wake up the next morn and remember everything.**_

What? Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming. Well I suppose if I pinch myself you won't let me wake up, now will you? What exactly is the point of bringing me here?

**_Simple, Seto child. I wanted you to take a big look at yourself. Sitting all alone with no one to talk to, no one except your brother that is. Why do you surround yourself with machines, Kaiba? Why is it that you try to hide yourself from the outside? Are those machines really your passion, or a means of escape?_**

_**I see. My question to you, Seto, is what happens to you when those machines turn off, who do you have then?**_

I have Mokuba!!! He's the only person alive who matters to me!

_**So you're saying that he will always be around? Interesting.**_

What?!

_**Seto, I want you to take a look at yourself, your younger self.**_

_Seto takes his arms and lays them across the rusted fence, then rests his chin on top to watch his former self. A group of children, three boys approach him and Mokuba. As he is watching he sees them talk to Mokuba, who until then had still been playing with his toy truck. After a short while, Mokuba puts his toy truck down on the ground and joins the boys. Mokuba looks back and waves arms goodbye at his brother, who looks up from his book and smiles. Then, Mokuba heads back to the group as they appear to head off to the jungle gym to play._

_**You see? You're sitting there all alone; no one around you. Do you understand now?**_

He just went to play...

_**Oh, he did more than that, Seto. He left you, if only for a short while.**_

So?

**_So Kaiba, this is your life. Right now. Alone. Don't you understand? You will always be sitting around reading a book, while all the other children are playing. And you will always have Mokuba. The only difference is that he didn't choose the path you did. Kaiba, remember when the Big 5 captured you inside the virtual world at Kaiba headquarters?_**

Yes...

_**Who was it that helped you to get back into the real world?**_

...Yugi...

_**Yes. And do you remember exactly how Yugi got into Kaiba Headquarters to get you out?**_

... Mokuba...

_**Do you understand it now, Seto? Mokuba was worried about you so he sought the help of others in order to get you out. He left with that group, just like Mokuba left with another group right before your very eyes.**_

...

_**Mokuba loves you very much, and he always will. However, he has opened up his heart, Seto, something that you still have yet to do. When those machines are turned off every night, do they do anything more? Will they love you like Mokuba does? Will even your coveted Blue Eyes White Dragon cards give you happiness?**_

You still haven't told me who you are. Who are you already?!

**_This is a dream, Seto. I am whoever you want me to be. I have no existence, no life. I am not a being like you are, Seto. If you'd like, I am a guide. I'll leave it up to you to decide who I am, but that is not what's important._**

So you're trying to tell me how to life my life?

**_No, Kaiba. I am trying to show you the truth. When Mokuba leaves you, who else will you have? Don't tell me that I don't understand the pain and ache in your heart, because I know it is there, and will always be. Your past was difficult, but that doesn't mean your future has to be._**

_The scene changes from the orphanage to the Domino High School cafeteria, where Seto is seen eating lunch with Yugi, Joey and the others. At the table, they are seeing eating, talking, and laughing. Otherstudents are eating lunch with other various students._

I don't remember any of this.

_**That's because it hasn't happened yet. **_

Oh I get it, that whole friendship thing that Tea always preaches about. Friendship is for weak-minded people who have no security in their lives.

_**Why is that?**_

What?

_**You say that friends are always insecure. Why is that? That Seto eating lunch with his friends seems pretty happy to me.**_

This is bullshit.

_**It is going to be morning soon, Seto. Before you return to your life I want to show you something.**_

_The bell rings and the students of Domino High all get up from their tables and head back to class. The scene changes to the end of the school day, where students are leaving the school, some on bikes, some in cars. In the front of the school, Yugi and his friends are seen talking, while Kaiba and Mokuba are walking aside from them. Yugi shouts something at Kaiba, his hand is seen waving in the air in salutation. Seto turns around, scoffs and then him and Mokuba head into a long, black limousine. The limo then drives off into the distance._

**_This is your life right now, Seto. Is it not the same way that it was at the orphanage? Alienating the people around you? The people who might care about you? This is your life to live, Seto, and there is nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind. There is much tenderness inside you, Seto. Does it always have to be that way?_**

_With a knock on the door, Seto awakens to find his butler standing in his hallway. Once again it is time for school. Time for the same, usual routine. Everything would be the same..._


End file.
